Lupin the 3rd and Crystal Gems The Invasion of Beach City
by Agent Mech V
Summary: since Lupin iii and Crystal Gems crash home-world ship in Beach City. Yellow Diamond send more gem's destroy the Crystal Gems. but Jasper still alive some where collecting corrupted gem.
1. Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Build the Drill

**Chapter 1: Build the Drill**

* * *

A/N: this take's place in It Could've Been Great and before Message Received.

I do not own anything!

* * *

At the barn **Peridot** and others were helping her to build the drill.

Lupin, I need the toolbox. **Pearl** said to **Lupin.**

Okay. **Lupin** replied to **Pearl.**

 **Lupin** ran to get the toolbox.

 **Jigen** and **Amethyst** , I'm going to need some parts from some vehicles. **Peridot** said to them.

All right then. **Jigen** said to **Peridot.**

 **Jigen** and **Amethyst** both went to the junkyard to go get parts.

 **Lupin** came back with the toolbox and drinks.

Here's the toolbox and also got some drinks. **Lupin** said.

Thank you, Lupin. **Pearl** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** give **Pearl** Apple juice.

 **Jigen** and **Amethyst** both came back with the parts.

We're back! **Amethyst** said.

And you brought drinks? **Jigen** said.

I guest that get all the easy jobs **Lupin** replied to **Jegin.**

 **Goemon** and **Garnet** came back with the drill

Exactly work you guys. **Pearl** said with joy.

And now we need to put it together. **Lupin** said.

Is that a problem? **Pearl** said to **Lupin.**

No. Not at all. **Lupin** replied to **Pearl.**

Will this well be a long day. **Jigen** said.

We keep on. **Goemon** said.

He's not right. **Amethyst** said

At night time.

Well then we really did it! **Pearl** said with happiness.

Yeah...*Yond* **Lupin** said.

Oh man, I think I'm getting very sleepy. **Lupin** said.

We should get some sleep. **Jigen** said.

I agree, we should go back to the temple. **Goemon** said.

We're going to finish the drill. **Garnet** said.

Everyone went back to the temple to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: a trip to the moon

**Chapter 2: a trip to the moon**

* * *

A/N: this take's place in It Could've Been Great and before Message Received.

I do not own anything!

* * *

The next morning at the temple. Lupin was still a sleep. He waked up and get ready for today. Lupin drive his Fait 500 to the barn.

Sorry, I'm late. Lupin said.

That's okay. Pearl replied to Lupin.

But we have to figure out the location the cluster. Peridot said.

Some data was on the moon. Garnet said.

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon looked up at the sky.

I..mean.. Jigen said in horror.

Going..in.. Lupin said with fear.

Space. Goemon said comley.

Wait! I have other idea. Steven said.

(Steven walks up to Lion.)

Lion! Can you make us a special super warp to the moon? Steven said to Lion.

(Lion grunts and stretches his limbs, ignoring Steven.)

Come on, Lion, we gotta do this to stop the Cluster! If we don't there's gonna be no more Earth! No more fun times with your pals, no more Lion Lickers... no more naps? Steven said to Lion.

(At this Lion gets up and roars and his eyes glow white. The Gems stare in awe and look to Steven.)

(Lupin and Jigen both opened their eyes wide)

Guess it was naps. Steven said.

(Lion then runs with all of the Gems, Lupin and his gang on his back with Steven and Peridot sticking out of his mane. He creates a portal and runs through it.)

[Trans. Int. Portal]

Pretty cool, right? Steven said to Peridot.

This is beyond cool. Lupin said holding on to Pearl.

You mean amazing. Jigen said.

Peridot*screams*

(Lion creates more portals, increasing his speed with each one.)

Go, Lion! Goooo! Steven said.

[Inside Moon Base]

(Lion slides across the floor and hits a wall with the Gems still on his back.)

Steven*gasp* Lion! Are you okay, bud? Steven asked Lion.

Peridot*climbs out of Lion's mane*

Erghh, get me out of this furry fre- *slips* whoa! Peridot said.

Oh, Lion. You've earned your naps for the week. Steven said hugs Lion.

PearlWe made it.

(She turns her gemstone into a flashlight as Garnet does the same.)

It doesn't... look like the moon. Steven said.

Hey, look over here! I think it's a door. Amethyst said.

(She places her hand on a wall and two panels open to reveal the surface of the moon. Air sucks out of the base through the open door. She takes her hand away and it closes.)

Uhhh, yup! We on the moon! Amethyst said.

Yep! We're in space. Lupin said.

Amethyst, please! Don't blow us into space! Pearl said discussing to Amethyst.

Are you trying to kill us. Jigen said.

(Steven chuckles as he begins to float around in the air.)

Whoa, *laughs* look at me! I'm a *jumps high* moon boy! Steven said.

Amethyst*runs over to him*

*Lupin jumped very high.*

I guess this is fun. Lupin said with joy.

Haha, alright moon boy! Amethyst said.

(She jumps in the air in an attempt to float around like Steven but instead falls to the floor and grunts.)

Moon boy quadruple back flip! Steven said.

Hey! Why can't I be a moon boy? Amethyst said.

We're Gems, we're a space-faring race designed to conquer other worlds. Our physical forms adjust automatically to the gravity of any planetoid. Peridot said to Amethyst.

Ahhh, lame. Amethyst said.

Will that stinks. Jigen said.

I was bouncing on the moon one day! Steven said.

*crashes against a wall*

Umph! Huh? Hey Peridot, who is this supposed to be? Steven said.

Peridot*gasps* It's Blue Diamond! Wait! Are they all here? Ahh yes! There she is! Peridot said.

Who? Steven asked Peridot.

(Peridot runs over to the mural.)

Behold! Yellow Diamond! Isn't she magnificent?! Peridot said.

Wow... so who are the Diamonds anyway? They seem like a big deal. Steven said.

Are you joking me?! The Diamonds are the Gem matriarchs! Together they make up the Great Diamond Authority that govern sHomeworldand all the outlying colonies! We live to serve them! Peridot explains to Steven.

They are something. Lupin said.

They're big... Jigen said in horror.

(Garnet walks up behind Peridot, clears her throat, and looks down and Peridot, annoyed.)

Peridot*laughs nervously*

I mean, we were all made to serve them, even though some of us... don't anymore... *pauses* Hey, I think that's a control service over there! *points across the room* Let's take a look.  
*heads over*Steven*following * Yeah! Peridot said.

(Garnet and Amethyst walk over to Peridot who is inspecting a panel on the floor.)

I think this is right. The material is different from the surrounding stone. I think if I just do this... Peridot said.

(Peridot moves her hands across the panel and it lights up. It rises up, as do the rest of the panels around the room to create a set of stairs, knocking Lion over in the process.)

Peridot*giggles excitedly*

Now that's cool. Lupin said.

(The Gems then head up the stairs.)

This is so incredible. Only the most elite of the elite can enter these sanctums. We are literally walking in the very footsteps of the diamonds! Peridot said.

They must really like stairs. Steven said.

(They enter a room upstairs with only a mysterious object in the middle of it.)

Hey, what's this room? Steven asked.

It's not what we came here for. Garnet replied.

Can we hurry it up? This place gives me the creeps. Amethyst said wired.

(Lupin stared at that mysterious object and walked to the top.)

(They continue up the stairs until they reach the top.)

We really are on the moon. Steven said.

Now this is good veiw of the earth. Jigen said.

Peridot*goes over to a device*

Oh my goodness! This looks like it could be brand new! I mean it's a relic by today's standards, but, golly! It's so elegant, so simple, so perfect! Peridot said in happiness.

So how do you turn it on? Amethyst said.

I have no idea. Peridot said.

(The device activates as Steven has accidentally turned it on.)

Hey, it's got one of those glowy hand dealies. Steven said

You can't sit there! Peridot said to Steven.

Why not? It's really cool. Steven said.

That chair is only for the most elite Gems, you can't go around sitting where an Elite would sit. Peridot said to Steven.

Well they aren't here now, right? Steven said to Peridot

(Peridot glances to her left.)

Peridot*sits* *laughs*

(Lupin grabs a white, octahedral crystal.)

Hey, what in world, this is thing for? Lupin asked.

Put that back! Hm, okay, let's see here... Peridot yelled at Lupin.

(The chair they are sitting in gets closer to the control panel.)

There we go. This is a really old system. Peridot said.

(The screen switches between 7 files represented by diamond shapes.)

Gotta find the right file... aha! Cluster, Cluster where are you, Cluster? Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst. Peridot said.

Uhh... thanks? Amethyst said.

Never known that there was beta. Jigen said.

But where is the cluster now? Pearl said to Peridot.

Hang on... there it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn its roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set. Peridot said.

That's it then, mission accomplished! Pearl said.

Oh. Thank goodness, it was not in the core of the planet. Lupin said Worried.

That means still got time to finish the drill. Goemon said.

Yeah, team! Steven said with joy.

Great, let's get the heck out of here. Amethyst said.

Wait! Hold on, does this thing have any games on it? Steven asked.

Or to upload any videos? Lupin added.

No no no no, this wasn't used for games or videos. Peridot replied to Steven and Lupin.

Aw. Steven said.

Will that sucks. Lupin said sadly.

It was used for planning a colony. Here, look. Peridot said.

(A map of Earth appears on the screen.)

So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned. Peridot explains.

What was the plan? Steven said.

Well, let's take a look. Peridot said.

(A hologram is projected of what appears to be a hollow Earth, with rings around it.)

(Lupin was shocked at the earth rapedpart.)

Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warpin each facet, efficient use of all available materials. What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great! Peridot said in happiness.

No! You're wrong! Garnet said.

What do you mean? It's perfect, look at it. Peridot said.

We are looking at it! Pearl said.

This wrong! Goemon said.

Yeah, this plan stinks! Amethyst said

This is killing the earth. Jigen said.

Completing this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth! Garnet said to Peridot.

But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded. Peridot said.

Rose Quartz believed all life was precious, and worth protecting. Pearl said.

Well if she wanted to protect it she did a lousy job! There'd be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet! Peridot said in rage.

(Lupin pointed his Walther P-38 at Peridot's gem.)

That's enough. Lupin said with rage.

(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl each look at Peridot furiously.)

Steven*laughs nervously*

Is there anything that's worth more th-? Steven said.

(Garnet picks up Peridot by the front of her tunic.)

You, listen to me, now. *summons gauntlet* You are talking about things that you do not under stand... Garnet said.

Garnet, stop! Please! It's not worth it. We're done here, let's just... go home. Steven said.

Let her be. Goemon said to Garnet.

(Garnet drops Peridot on the ground and smashes the control panel with her gauntlet.)

What did I say? I'm just stating a Rebelliondidn't really save Earth, it just delayed the inevitable. Peridot said confused.

*sighs* That's not the way they see it. They've spent thousand of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought maybe, you finally understood why. Steven said.

That's something that you won't understand. Lupin said to Peridot.

(Steven walks down the stairs.)

Peridot! Steven said.

Don't worry, I'll take it from here. Lupin replied to Steven.

Okay then. Steven said and walked away.

What? I'm coming. Peridot said.

(Lupin glances at Peridot and notices she is holding the chair's gemstone behind her back.)

Let's go, you three. Garnet said.

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Message from yellow Diamond

**Chapter 3: Message from yellow Diamond**

* * *

A/N: This takes place in Message Received and before Super Watermelon Island.

I do not own anything.

* * *

[Outside of Greg's Storage Shed]

How much longer 'til we can use the drill? Amethyst said.

Well, with the new coordinates we got from the moon base, it should be ready to go. But we really should perform a few tests first. Pearl replied to Amethyst.

(Peridot sneaks into the barn and Lupin follows her.)

Oh! Lupin. Peridot said.

Peridot, I need to talk to you. Lupin said to Peridot.

Uhhh, yeah! Sure! Peridot said.

(Lupin and Peridot enter the truck that's parked inside the barn)

Why are we in this broken-down vehicle? Peridot asked.

I wanted to ask you...about the Diamonds? Lupin said to Peridot.

Oh! I don't know what the others have told you, but there's a reason they're in charge. Peridot explains to Lupin.

Why's that? Lupin said.

They're objectively better than Gem has their strengths and weaknesses, but not them. They're absolutely totally completely flawless beings! Especially my diamond,Yellow Diamond, the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe! Peridot explains to Lupin.

You're really loyal to her all, Do you? Lupin asked.

How could I not be? We might have our little truce, but I'll never forsake the Gem I was made for! Peridot said to Lupin.

That's good, because... she's right behind you! Lupin said to Peridot.

What? Peridot said confused.

(Lupin takes the Diamond Communicator from her and she is locked in the car.)

Peridot*screams* Ahh, no! ahh! Peridot yelled.

Save your strength! You're up against one of the earth's greatest trapping technologies, the child safety lock! Lupin replied to Peridot.

Peridot*gasps* Oh, no! How could you do this to me, the great and lovable Peridot?! I thought we were finally friends like you wanted...

Like friends, like friends, FRIENDS!? Lupin said angrily.

More like we were enemies! Lupin said to Peridot.

I saw you sneakthisoff the moon base while nobody else was looking! Lupin said to Peridot. (Holding up theDiamond Communicator.)

Then tell me! What is this thing? Lupin asked Peridot.

It's nothing special. And definitely not important at all. Peridot replied to Lupin.

Hmm! Lupin said.*Lupin takes out his Walther P-38* Then why don't I just shoot it! Lupin replied to Peridot.

No, no, no, no, no, wait! All right, look. I have a plan. Allow me to explain... it's... acommunicator. Meant for the express purpose of contacting the Diamonds back onHomeworld. Peridot explains to Lupin.

You're still trying to contact Homeworld? Lupin said in shock.

Yes, of course! I figured it out. You simple clods keep trying to protect the earth, but you can't do anything right! I let myself get carried away, too... laughing, singing, building our little machine... but don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to Yellow Diamond! This planet can be of use to Yellow Diamond! I must contact her, to reveal what I've discovered! Peridot said in joy to Lupin.

But the Diamonds are bad! They don't care about the earth! They wanted to hollow it out, and now they wanna blow it up with the Cluster! Lupin shouted at Peridot.

Yes, yes! That's the point! Peridot replied to Lupin.

Why do I keep sticking my neck out for you? You're never gonna be on our side! Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Lupin said angrily, running outside the barn.

Lupin, no! Don't get them. Lupin! Release me! Peridot yelled worried.

(Lupin closes the barn door)*Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven gasp*

She took a direct line to the Diamonds! Pearl said in horror.

From the moon base? Steven said in shock

What was she thinking? Jigen said.

Man, after everything we've gone through, she'sstillout to get us! Ohh, I'm takin' back all my cool nicknames for her! So long, Peri and P-dot, hello... Ahhh, I'm too mad! I'll think of something later. Amethyst said angrily.

(Lupin and Steven hears Peridot honking the truck horn from inside the barn.)

I see she knows what a horn is now. Steven said.

You offered her a lot of your trust. Garnet said to Steven.

I did! And it blew up in our faces. Steven said.

You guys have been protecting Earth for thousands of years. She could've destroyed all of that. A whole earth, why did I think I could change her mind? Goemon said.

Ugh, I know right? But I guess you can't like go into peoples heads and change how they think. Maybe we can? Yeaaah if we just shrink down really little-. Amethyst said angrily.

No no no, I don't want to tell her what to do. She should just know. Shouldn't she? Steven said.

It's 'cause you believe in everyone Steven. Like your mother, you seem to have a little more patience then the rest of us. But the truth is, not everyone deserves that patience. Garnet said to Steven.

Look on the bright side. At least you got this thing away from her before she did any real damage. Pearl said.

... Yeah. Steven said.

Your right. Lupin replied to Pearl

(Suddenly one side of the barn explodes.)

Ah! Pearl yelled.

Steven*turns around* Ohhhh nooooo! Steven said.

(The Gems see Peridot bursting out of the barn in herrobotfrom "Back to the Barn".)

Peridot*laughs maniacally* Free, freeeee! Ahahaha! Peridot said with joy.

How in the world did she even escape? Lupin asked.

(Peridot throws the truck door in front of the Gems.)

Ah! Pearl said.

Fools! Your invisible rotary shield was no match for me... once I applied logic! Peridot explains to them.

(Steven groans in frustration as the Gems run towards Peridot.)

Now I'm going to do this right. Peridot said *throws a truck at them*

(Pearl and Amethyst keep ahold of the Homeworld communicator, but lose it to Peridot.)

See? None of you know what you doing! Peridot said to them *Runs away*

Ohh okay! I've been ready forthis! Amethyst said. (She transforms into a helicopter)

Get in. Amethyst said to them.

Where's Steven? Pearl said.

Stupid Peridot, stupid giant robot! Oh why, oh why did I have to encourage her? Steven said horrible.

Garnet*shapeshifts her arm* There's no time for feeling horrible. We have to catch Peridot before she contacts Yellow Diamond. Garnet said.

That's right. You can feel horrible all you want back at the temple. Pearl said to Steven.

(Lupin, Jigen and Goemon got in the Fiat 500 and drive after Peridot.)

(Amethyst flies and chases Peridot as she tries to open the communicator.)

What's up, Perisnot?! Amethyst said to Peridot.

Good one, Amethyst! Steven said to Amethyst.

(Jigen aimed his M4 at Peridot's Mech)

(Pearl summons her spear and Garnet summons her gauntlets. Peridot sees them and screams as Garnet launches her gauntlets at the Peribot, knocking it into an electricity line. The robot falls over and lets go of the communicator.)

Peridot*getting up* Ohh... Pearl said.*sees communicator* *gasps and smiles*

(Pearl's spear flies down and knocks the communicator away from Peridot. Amethyst transforms back to her regular form and the other Gems fall down around Peridot.)

Dog pile! Amethyst yelled.

(They smash and punch Peribot as Peridot slips away through the arm of the robot to retrieve the communicator.)

Oh No, your not! Lupin said to Peridot.

PeridotYou don't get it either! This is your whole prooobleeem! Your emotions rule out reason! I will do what has to be done!

Wh- Steven said.

Holy carp! Lupin said.

(Peridot turns the communicator and it glows yellow. It begins to float above them.)

Peridot*giggles* She'll sort this out. Peridot said.

(The Gems take cover behind the bot. The communicator opens up a hologram as Peridot gets manically excited.)

This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Yellow Pearl said.

Is that another pearl? Amethyst said.

Who is she? Steven said.

lUgh, not all pearls know each other Steven. Pearl said.

I never seen another pearl before. Lupin said.

Who authorized you to make this call? Yellow Pearl said.

No one, b-b-but it's an emergency! Peridot said.

That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel. Yellow pearl said.

Pearl. Yellow Diamond said to Yellow Pearl.

Yes, my Diamond? Yellow Pearl said.

Why is there someone on the Diamond line? Yellow Diamond asked.

I don't know. I was just about to tell her that- Yellow Pearl said to Yellow Diamond.

I'll take it from here. Yellow Diamond said.

*The Gems all gasped in horror*

that... Amethyst said

Yellow... Pearl said.

Diamond! Garnet said.

My diamond! Peridot, reporting in. Peridot said.

Which peridot? Yellow Diamond said.

F- Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and - Peridot said to Yellow Diamond.

(Yellow Diamond makes a sign for Peridot to stop talking.)

This says you're behind schedule on your mission to... How is... the Earth? Yellow Diamond asked Peridot.

It's... full of life. Peridot said.

Organic life... and where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from theship? Yellow Diamond said to Peridot.

The ship was destroyed. Peridot said to Yellow Diamond.

By whom? Yellow Diamond asked Peridot.

I-I-I-It was destroyed by...  
*gazes at Steven* no one! There was... an accident... while we were...landing? Peridot said.

I'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of The Cluster? Yellow Diamond said to Peridot.

The Cluster... will emerge shortly. Peridot replied to Yellow Diamond.

Good. We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet... Thank you for your report, Peridot. There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment. Yellow Diamond said to Peridot.

Wait! I-I wouldn't called to waste your time with a report. Peridot said to Yellow Diamond.

You already have. Yellow Diamond said to Peridot.

No, I mean... the reason I called... the real reason is... I believe we should terminate The Cluster. Peridot said to Yellow Diamond.

...Why? Yellow Diamond asked.

The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world, we can't sacrifice all that potential just for one geo-weapon! I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize the planet without disrupting the local - Peridot explains to Yellow Diamond.

I've heard enough! I don't care about potential and resources. Yellow Diamond said.

What?! Peridot said confused.

I want my Cluster, and I want that planet todie. Just make that happen. Yellow Diamond said to Peridot.

No! Peridot said.

Yellow Pearl*gasps*

Are you questioning my authority?! Yellow Diamond said.

I'm... questioning your objectivity! My Diamond. Peridot said in fear.

Well! Yellow Pearl said.

You are out of line. Yellow Diamond said.

I just think - Peridot said.

I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot - Yellow Diamond said.

But! Peridot said.

You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence and you would do well to - Yellow Diamond said.

But - Peridot said.

Shut your mouth! You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the Cluster to grow. It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps. Is that clear?! Yellow Diamond said to Peridot angrily.

I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting! Peridot yelled at Yellow Diamond.

*Steven smiles from behind the broken Peribot* *Lupin, Jigen and Goemon were surprised*

What do you know about the Earth? Yellow Diamond said.

Apparently more thanYOU! You... CLOD! Peridot yelled.

(Yellow Diamond glares angrily at Peridot.)

Uuh! Peridot, out! Peridot said.

(Peridot cuts the transmission.)(Steven and the Gems, Lupin and his gang come out from hiding and begin to congratulate Peridot.)

That was AMAZING! Steven said.

I can't believe I just did that... Peridot said in fear.

I was so wrong about being so wrong about you! Steven said to Peridot.

I guess I saw wrong about you. Lupin said.

I can't believe I just did that... Peridot said in horror.

You thought you could change her mind. Garnet said.

Yellow D got torn down by the "Peri-dactyl"! Amethyst said.

Peridot*sighs and gives the communicator to Pearl* Can one of you take this. Peridot said.

Why? Pearl said confused.

Yeah why? Lupin asked.

Because it can be remotely detonated. Peridot said.

Wait... What!? Jigen said in shock.

(Communicator glows red and the Crystal Gems start to panic while Peridot curls up into a ball.)

How do we stop it?! Pearl said in shock.

Just get rid of it! Garnet said.

Here Amethyst. Pearl said *passes the communicator to Amethyst*

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?! Amethyst yelled.

(Amethyst throws it to Steven, who bubbles it and Garnet punches the bubbled communicator, launching it far away where it explodes.)

I thought I could reason with her... Peridot said in fear.

Yeah. You really made her mad. Amethyst said.

And then you insulted her to her face. Pearl said.

That was funny. Lupin said.

Do you know what this means?! Steven said.

That I'm a traitor to my home world? Peridot said.

You're a Crystal Gem! Steven said *hugs Peridot*

Welcome to the Team. Goemon said.

Whether you like it or not. Garnet said.

(Peridot starts groaning loudly as the camera zooms out, revealing the Earth .)

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The untitled battle with Mala

Chapter 4: The untitled battle with Malachite.

A/N: this place in Super Watermelon Island and before Gem Drill & Some Old World.  
_

At Mask Island

( Steven, as a Watermelon Steven, opening his eyes. The sounds of the island become a little louder.) (Steven jumps to its feet, surprised by its watermelon feet. At a river, Steven opens his mouth, spitting out a few seeds.)

Bwargh. Watermelon Steven said.

(Steven gasps and covers his mouth. He spits out a few more seeds, grunts some more and spins in confusion. He sits down and coughs, mumbling to himself. Barking is heard as Melon Mutt jumps out of a nearby bush. It bounces along the ground, shakes its tail and rolls over to Watermelon Steven. Steven pets the Mutt and follows it across the river into the Watermelon village.)

Huh. Watermelon Steven said.

(Two Watermelon Stevens chop into the soil with farming tools. Another picks up a baby Watermelon, and another brings another baby to a cart full of baby Watermelons. The cart's driver cracks a whip with some reins, which gets the watermelon horse to walk. Watermelon chickens make clucking sounds, with a nearby Watermelon Steven wearing a skirt and flowers sweeping the ground.)

wah. Watermelon Steven in skirtBwah said.

(Another Watermelon wearing a tie emerges from the hut. The cart driver delivers a baby to the Watermelon, and the baby runs into the left Watermelon's arms. Two more Watermelons play a footbag game, with another playing drums. Two more Watermelons dance together, laughing.)(Tremors are heard and Steven feels some shaking.)

Watermelon StevenHuh?

(Birds cry and fly. A Watermelon Steven hits a gong in a continuous rhythm. The Watermelon Stevens gather together by the Baby Melon statue. A Watermelon Steven with a stick shakes its stick, prompting all the villagers to touch their noses. The same Watermelon points its stick at Steven. A group of Watermelon Stevens carries Steven on a wooden chair. The group claps twice and walks away from the cliff.)

Uh? Watermelon Steven said.

(The other Watermelons show Steven the pose he is meant to take. Steven takes the pose and Malachite rises out of the water.)

Watermelon Steven*Screams*

(Malachite roars, her arms and body held back by chains.)

Steven... Malachite said angrily.

(Malachite opens her mouth and rushes towards Steven. There is a biting sound.)

[At Greg's Storage Shed]

(Steven wakes up, panting.)

Didn't you feel that? Peridot said.

Feel what? Amethyst asked.

The ground shook! This could be the start of the emergence of the Cluster. Stage 1: slight tremors every quarter hour. Stage 2: full-scale earthquakes. Stage 3: the Earth is destroyed! We're running out of time. We need to drill right now! Peridot explains.

No, it's Malachite! Steven said.

Malachite?! Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all said in shock.

Oh no. Lupin said.

This is bad. Jigen said.

What? Peridot said.

I was on Mask Island. I was in a Watermelon Steven. They have a lovely community, but Malachite, she was there! Steven said.

(Amethyst coughs out a bite of her sandwich.)

Lapis Lazuli is losing control. Soon, Jasper will overpower her and Malachite will be loose. Garnet said.

Who knows what sort of destruction an unstable fusion like Malachite could cause? Pearl said.

Alright, Gems, Pearl, Amethyst, and I will warp to Mask Island. Steven, it's too dangerous for you. Stay here and watch after the drill with Peridot. Let's go, Gems! To the nearest warp pad! Garnet said.

To the nearest warp pad! Amethyst and Pearl both said.

Well I coming with you. Lupin said.

What!? Pearl said in horror.

I'm coming to. Jigen said.

Fine, you guys can come. Garnet said

(Garnet & Goemon, Amethyst, Jigen and Pearl, Lupin pant as they run off. After they warp off there is another tremor.)

So... Lazuli has Jasper trapped in a fusion? You're joking me. Peridot said.

It's true! But Lapis must be getting tired from fighting Jasper for so long. Steven said

Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired. Peridot said.(Tremor)

Ah! I gotta help them! But they told me it was too dangerous. Steven said.

Why don't you just disobey them? Rebel. Isn't that, like, your guys' thing? Peridot said.

You're right. Oh, I know! I'll fall asleep and go into a Watermelon Steven again. This way, I can help them and be safe at the same time. Eheheheheh. Steven said *lies down.*

Wow. You're a real anarchist. Peridot said to Steven.

No one can tell me what to do. Steven replied to Peridot *snores*

Wait, what do I do now? Don't just leave me here! Peridot said. *sighs*

[In Mask Island](Drums play in the background. The drums stop when a Watermelon Steven convulses and falls to the ground, possessed by Steven. Steven gets up and runs to the beach, where Malachite struggles against her chains.)

Alright. Let's put an end to this. Garnet said. (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl dance and fuse, forming Alexandrite.)

Give up! Argh!(Malachite breaks her chains.)  
Malachite*panting* I'm impressed. You really held out. Malachite said.

Malachite! Alexandrite said to Malachite.

Huh! They're here! *grunts* Ugh, Stop! Pathetic! Don't you see? We've been holding us back for too long. And for what? If we're going to be this thing together, why don't we have some fun? Malachite said.

We don't have to fight! You're outnumbered. Alexandrite said.

(Malachite raises two water fists.) I may be outnumbered, but you're out of your depth! I can't wait to tear you Gems apart! Malachite said in rage.

(Alexandrite roars, and she and Malachite fight. Eventually, Malachite sends Alexandrite to the floor, and Alexandrite's hand breaks a warp pad. Steven runs to a waterfall, where tremors from the battle can be heard. Watermelon Stevens whimper and cry. Melon Mutt comes to Steven's side.)

Damn! If only we bigger gun. Lupin said.

Lupin falled into a Cabernet. Jigen and Goemon check to check if Lupin was okay.

Hey Lupin are you fine? Jigen asked.

Yeah I'm fine guess what I found something cool. Lupin said to Jigen.

Watermelon Steven*Grunts angrily many times, in a way that sounds like giving a speech*(A Watermelon Steven pumps its stick up and down. Steven and some other Watermelons grunt and pump their fists in rhythm with the stick. More Watermelons join in. They grunt a war cry and march in a line on a path.) (Malachite pins Alexandrite against cliff.)

MalachiteYou know, you're right.(Alexandrite attempts to breath fire, but Malachite punches Alexandrite.)

MalachiteThere really is something more to this fusion thing. It's not just a cheap trick.

(Malachite throws Alexandrite, and Alexandrite screams before splashing into the ocean.)

You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities. Malachite said.

(Alexandrite begins to unfuse, and glows for a moment before stopping and retaining her form.)

Keep it together. Alexandrite said.

Allow me to thank you. Malachite said.

(Malachite forms a pair of water hands that close around Alexandrite and freeze.)

Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this measly planet. Malachite said in evil.*Laughs*

(A horn is blown.) Huh? Malachite said confused.  
(Watermelon Stevens emerge on to the beach. Steven blows a shell horn. A number of Watermelon Stevens grunt as they clang their spears against Malachite's hands. Others fire arrows from bows into Malachite, who laughs and giggles. Steven blows a shell horn, and several catapults launch stones at Malachite, stopping her laughter. One Watermelon Steven in a skirt makes a war cry as it falls towards Malachite's eye.)

Huh? Malachite said.

( and the big explosion came underneath the ground three Mech armors jumped out from the cavern and stand right in front of Malachite.)

What the-... Malachite said.

A NovaCat, Cougar and A Staradder.

(Watermelon Steven in skirt punches Malachite's eye, with a squishing sound. Malachite trips over a rope and falls to the ground, where more Watermelons punch her. Alexandrite breaks out of the ice hands, breathing heavily, and roars.)

What is this?! You think you can hold me down?! Malachite said.

They can't but we can. Lupin said inside the Novacat.

(Lupin fired missiles from his Novacat to Malachite, Jigen used mechanic gun from his Cougar Mech.)

Not bad for some humans. Now it's my turn! Malachite said.

(Malachite created two water fist to destroy both Lupin and Jigen. But Lupin and Jigen dodged it.)

(Goemon charged up his plasma lasers for his Staradder mech and fired.)

Danma! That really hurts. Malachite said in pain.

Hey! Alexandrite said to Malachite.

(Sugilite's flail wraps around Malachite and hits her in the face.)

Don't forget about me! Alexandrite said.

(Alexandrite pulls in Malachite, punches her, and smacks her into the air with Sardonyx's hammer. Malachite rights herself in the air, and she gasps as Alexandrite prepares to shoot her with Opal's bow and arrow.)

You two should spend some time apart. Alexandrite said.

(Alexandrite fires the arrow, which turns into a shape of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl holding hands before piercing Malachite. Malachite inflates and explodes. Steven and the other Watermelons cheer while Jasper and Lapis fall to the ground after they defused. Alexandrite walks to the beach, with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli in her hands after catching them, and she falls to her knees, groaning before she unfuses. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst land.)

Pearl*pants, then laughs*

Eurgh... I'm alive. Amethyst said.

(Lupin, Jigen and Goemon got out of their mech suites.)

(Steven hugs Pearl)

Steven? Is that you in there? Pearl said.

(Steven nods)

Thank you. We couldn't have done it without your help. Garnet said.

Good job, melon head. Amethyst said.

Thank you. All of you. You are truly brave. Garnet said.

And thank you Lupin for help. Garnet said to Lupin.

Aww it was nothing. Lupin said.

And where did you find theses mech suites? Pearl asked Lupin.

I found it in a cabernet. Lupin replied to Pearl.

Watermelon Stevens*happy grunts*Everybody*Laughs*(Tremor, then an earthquake. Amethyst grabs Lapis while Jasper slides into a fissure after Pearl fails to grab her.)

Watermelon Steven*Grunts*Melon Mutt*Barks*

GarnetIt must be the cluster. Peridot was right. Steven, it's up to you. The warp was destroyed. We won't make it back in time. (Steven shakes his head) Wake up, get Peridot and start drilling. The Earth needs you, Steven. We'll be fine. You can do this. We believe in you. Garnet said.

(Steven nods. Amethyst, Jigen and Lupin, Pearl and Goemon join Garnet.)

You got this, dude. You know the drill. Amethyst said.

Be careful, Steven. Watch each other's backs. Pearl. said.

Saved the Earth. Lupin said.

And Steven, we love you. Garnet said.

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Down into Earth

Chapter 5: Down into Earth

A/N: This takes in The Gem Drill and before Same Old World.

I do not own anything.  
_

(Steven jolts awake and stumbles as the ground shakes and cracks. The chalkboard previously used by Peridot falls on top of him. It reads, "Cluster Emerges bye bye Earth")

Ah! Steven yelled in horror.

If you're done just lying there, maybe it's about time that we stop the world from ending! Where are the others? Peridot said confused.

(Steven begins to climb the ladder to the drill.)

(A police car came to the barn out came from the police car was Inspectors Zenigata.)

Where is everyone? Zenigata said to them.

Why did you come here? Steven asked Zenigata.

Where is Lupin and the others? Zenigata question Steven.

They're stuck on Mask Island. We have to drill without them! Steven replied to Zenigata.

Please..tell me he's not dead.. Zenigata said.

Ugh! Am I the only one who understands the meaning of teamwork?! Okay, Steven, are you ready to drill down into the planet to depths never before reached by your species to stop the Cluster before it forms and save your world?! Peridot said.

Then I'm coming to! Zenigata yelled.

Don't say that! Say we'll do it together and it's gonna be great! Peridot said to Steven.

We're gonna do it together and it's gonna be great! Steven replied to Peridot.

Liar! Peridot yelled.

Who says I was lying? Zenigata said confused.

You shut up! Peridot yelled at Zenigata.

(As the ground continues to shake, Peridot, Zenigata and Steven scamper into the drill's cockpit.)

Ready or not, we have a mission. Peridot said.

(She starts up the drill.)

Increasing speed! Peridot said.

(The drill digs deep into the ground.)

Alright. Bracing for impact. Steven said.

It's actually two more hours to the cluster. Peridot said.

Oh. Wish I'd brought some tunes. Steven said to Peridot.

(Peridot turns on some elevator music.)

Uh, thanks. Steven said.

Do you got any other music besides this. Zenigata said to Peridot.

No! Peridot replied to Zenigata.

(The two are silent for some time as the drill continues to move further down. Steven's eyes are filled with anguish as he watches the layers of rock pass them. He shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head, then talks to Peridot as a distraction.)

It's kinda... freaky down here, huh? Steven asked Peridot.

Why is that? Peridot said to Steven.

It's just dark, and cramped... Ngah, I can't even, gah, stretch out. Steven replied to Peridot.

Yeah I feels a little bit too tight. Zenigata said.

(The compartment tremors momentarily. Peridot and Steven look around in worry.)

How'd you think you were gonna get everyone in here anyway? Steven said.

I don't know, they'd shrink or something. We didn't have a lot of time to plan. Peridot said

So... what is the plan? Steven asked Peridot.

We have a drill. We're going to drill. Get ready - we're about to penetrate the asthenosphere! Peridot explains to Steven.

Whoa, it's all lava!PeridotLava is what comes out of volcanoes. That's super-heated peridotite. Steven said.

Peridot...ite? Zenigata said to Peridot.

Yeah. It's made of the same stuff as peridots. Peridot said.

You were made on Homeworld, right? Steven said to Peridot.

Mmhm. Peridot said.

What was it like? Steven said to Peridot.

I didn't exist. Then I did. I don't have memories of it, just feelings. I know I can never go back to Homeworld, but it's hard. Not to have some feelings for where you came from. Peridot explains.

(Peridot faces Steven, revealing a tear welling in the corner of her left eye. She wipes it away.)

But it's fine! I have something different now. Peridot said.

What's that? Steven said.

You know! You... guys. Peridot replied to Steven.

(Steven smiles. Banging is heard atop the compartment. Steven fearfully looks up.)

What's that sound? Steven said.

Yeah I can hear it too. Zenigata said.

(A red hand pushes against the glass. Steven backs away in shock and gasps.)

What the Hell is that thing!? Zenigata yelled in shock.

A gem mutant! Steven said in horror.

They must've buried some prototypes with the cluster. Peridot said.

They're all over us! They're attacking the drill! What do we do? Steven said.

(Peridot presses a button on the panel. A weaponized CCTV camera projects from atop the cockpit, knocking a mutant off.)

Pearl didn't think it was necessary, Peridot said.

(She hands a Nintendo 64 controller to Steven.)

...but I never leave home without a blast cannon. Peridot said.

(Live footage of the gem mutants is displayed on the panel as an aiming guide. Steven controls the cannon with the N64 controller, and blasts away the gem mutants.)

Something doesn't feel right about this. Steven said.

Then use the D-pad. Peridot said.

No, it's just... ngah. These things. We can't just leave their gems out there. They're going to form again later. If I could just bubble them, then, they'd be safe. Steven said to Peridot.

I do not feel so good... Zenigata said worried.

(A gem mutant arm, attempting to climb the compartment, loosens its grip and flies off.)

C'mon! We've gotta help them. Steven said to Peridot.

There is no helping them. They're too broken. The beings who used to be in those shards are so shattered, they don't know who they are, or what's happening around them. They just seek out other gems, looking for the missing pieces of themselves. Trying to make themselves whole. Peridot explains to Steven.

Uuuuggghhh... Zenigata said in pain.

Are you all right? Steven asked Zenigata.

Yeah...I'm fine.. Zenigata said to Steven.

(A red gem mutant hand reaches out to the camera. Steven blasts it away.)

These early experiments only combine two or three shards. The cluster will be a billion times bigger. An inseparable fusion capable of destroying worlds, starting with this one. Peridot said.

You built three drills on this thing? Zenigata question Peridot.

Of course I did I am smart and logical. Peridot replied to Zenigata.

(The drill hits a layer of dense rock and starts to shake.)

We're hitting some denser rock! This is it! Peridot said.

(The drill pierces the ceiling of a huge opening, and stops. Peridot looks around with mobile binoculars attached to a flashlight.)

Recovery depth achieved. Target found. Peridot said.

Is that... Steven said.

The cluster. Peridot said.

I-it's big! Zenigata said in shock.

(The cluster and its surroundings tremor. Steven and Peridot, Zenigata shout in panic.)

What's happening? Steven said in fear.

(White matter ripples and surrounds the cluster.)

It's too late! It's taking form! Peridot said to Steven.

No! it can't end like this! Zenigata yelled in horror.

(The white matter rises up from the cluster to the drill.)

Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or the billions of other lifeforms who matter far, far less to me. Do you have any last words?! Peridot said to Steven.

I love you, Peridot. Steven said.

(Steven hugs Peridot.)

Wow, thanks. Peridot said.

(The cockpit shakes violently. Peridot hugs Steven back. White matter rushes upwards, surrounding the drill. The lights flicker, and voices cry out from below. After a moment, the matter shapes into white hands, which brush past the drill and reside back down to their source. Peridot observes the cluster's outstretched arms on the screen.)

It's still struggling to take its form! This means we still might have time. There's still a chance! Peridot said.

(She reaches for the panel and presses some buttons. then grasps the steering handles.)

Just a little repositioning. Peridot said.

(She pushes the steering handles. The drill's mechanical legs climb through the hole in the ceiling, suspending the drill above the cluster.)

Peridot, I don't think we should hurt the cluster. I don't think it knows what it's doing. Steven said to Peridot.

It doesn't matter if it knows what it's doing. It's still going to do it. Peridot said.

(Peridot presses a button on the steering handle. The drill spins up and its legs jump down. White hands reach out from the cluster and surround the contraption. Steven and Peridot scream as they fall. The drill struggles to touch the cluster's surface against the force of the white matter, but eventually makes contact. Steven covers his face, groaning in pain.)

What? Is the increased vibration causing damage to your head holes? Peridot said to Steven.

I don't know! Steven said.

We're not even piercing the crust yet! I need to increase power! Are you going to be okay? Peridot asked Steven.

Whatever you do...this thing make sure it doesn't destroy Earth.. Zenigata said to Peridot.

Yeah, yeah. I think it's just the noise. I think. Keep going. Steven said to Peridot.

Affirmative. Activating triple tip penetration mode! Peridot said.

(The three drills separate in a triangular formation. The cluster's outreached arms retreat. Steven looks down at the cockpit floor. He sees flashing hallucinations of ghoulish faces floating up towards him. He gasps in shock. One of the drills breaks off. Steven watches it from the glass.)

Runaway drill! Steven said.

(Peridot balances the contraption on its two remaining drills.)

There! Just, gotta, keep balance! Peridot said.

Okay... Steven said.

(Steven looks out the window at the cluster, with a nauseated frown. He sees another ghostly face. Its mouth widens in a groan as it rushes towards him. He screams and is knocked back in shock, crashing into Peridot. A second drill breaks off. The machine spins around in unbalance.)

I don't know if it's going to hold! Peridot said.

(The force of the spinning machine throws Steven and Peridot against their seats. Steven grips his head and stomach, gritting his teeth in pain.)

I don't understand what's happening! Argh! Steven said.

What in...in the world is happening to me!? Zenigata yelled in horror.

What's wrong?! Peridot asked Steven.

I don't know! Steven said to Peridot.

(Steven's gem begins to glow. Steven sits upright in pain, panting heavily. Peridot rushes over to face him.)

Steven! Steven! Peridot said.

(Steven sweats and pants heavily. He looks up, and again, sees a vision of ghoulish faces floating up. His seat is suspended among them, and Peridot is gone.)

Peridot? Peridot?Steven said.

(His gem glows and the seat dissipates. He floats into the darkness. Steven wakes up, suspended in what appears to be a starry sky. Voices echo.)

Must... Have to... Want to... Need to... Have to... Gem shards said.

(He soon realises that gem shards are floating around him.)

Want to... Need to... Want to... Gem shards said.

(A gem shard floats past Steven. A small broken voice can be heard from it as its glow pulsates.)

...want to...need to... Gem shard #1 said.

You... want to? Want to what? Steven said.

(A strong light emits around Steven and the voices cry out.)

Form! Gem shards said.

(Steven screams and covers his ears.)

Please! Stop! Steven said.

(The light subsides and the voices calm.)

It's the cluster. I'm talking to the cluster?! But... how did I get inside your brain? Brains? Steven said in shock.

Have to... Want to... Need to... Must! The Cluster said.

(Steven gasps.)

Wait! Please don't take form! Steven said.

(The light returns and the cluster chants aggressively.)

The ClusterForm! Form! Form! Form! Want form! Want form! Form! The Cluster said.

(Steven covers his ears. The light and chanting stops.)

Maybe instead of forming you could do something else? Steven said.

(Light emits from the cluster as the gem shards cry and shout.)

Form! The Cluster said.

(Steven covers his ears.)

Boy, you've sure got the one-trackiest mind I ever met. Steven said to The Cluster.

Need form! The Cluster said.

No! Zenigata said.

Agh! Steven said in pain.

To be whole. The Cluster said.

Whole? Zenigata said.

(Steven notices the gem shard that floated past him earlier.)

Oh. Steven said.

Have to... Gem shard #1 said.

You're shards. You just wanna find the rest of your gems. But forming won't help you find the rest of yourselves. You'll just destroy the Earth!

No. No, no. No! No. The Cluster said.

But if you wanna find other gems, there's so many of you right here! Look. Steven said to Gem shard.

(Steven pushes a gem shard near another.)

Shard, meet shard! Steven said.

(The shards glow as they speak.)

Have to... Gem shard #2 said.

Want to... Gem shard #3 said to Gem shard #2.

See? You already have so much to talk about. Steven said to shard.

(The Cluster's voices raise in commotion as they begin to speak to each other. Bubbles of light surround Steven as he smiles.)

Hi! Oh, hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Oh, hi! The Cluster said.

You can talk! Zenigata said in shock.

(The cluster is soon engulfed in light.)

This is great! You don't even need to form. You can just stay here! Steven said.

Want to stay. The Cluster said.

then stay here. Zenigata said.

(Links form between bubbles of light. The light subsides momentarily, then returns. The cluster cries out in anguish.)

Can't stop! Going to form! Can't stop! Going to form! Help! Help! Help! The Cluster said.

It's okay. If I just bubble you, you won't have to come out. It'll keep you safe. Here, look, like this! Steven said.

(Steven bubbles the shards near him.)

We can bubble you! I can bubble you! I can bubble you! Ah. Well, that's five. Out of... oh jeez. I'm sorry! I can't do it alone! Steven said.

You are not going alone. Zenigata said.

(The bubbles of light pulsate around Steven, pushing him to and fro. Steven starts to float away from the cluster. He grunts, reaching out to the light. When he wakes up, Peridot is in front of him.)

Steven! Wake up! Peridot said to Steven.

(Once Steven comes to his senses, he sits upright and gasps.)

It doesn't wanna form! Steven said to Peridot.

What?Peridot said.

We gotta put it in a bubble! Steven said.

Bubble that?! Hah, there's no way! Peridot said.

(Bubbles can be seen forming on the cluster's surface. Steven gasps.)StevenThey're bubbling each other!(Steven bends down on one knee and places his hands on the cockpit floor.)

I've got you. You've got this. We've all got each other! Steven said.

(Steven encases the cluster in a huge pink bubble. The drill's mechanical arms climb out of its hole near the barn. The contraption falls, and Steven and Peridot and Zenigata tumble out of the cockpit. When they get up, Peridot hugs Steven.)

You did it! Peridot said with joy.

We did it together. And it was great! Steven said with happiness.

We saved the Earth! Zenigata said with joy.

(Steven hears the warp pad, and looks over to it. Garnet, Goemon, Amethyst, Jigen and Pearl , Lupinhave returned. Garnet is carrying Lapis, unconscious in her arms. Steven and Peridot, Zenigata run over to them.)

Guys! You're back! I-is Lapis okay? Steven asked.

She'll be fine Garnet replied to Steven.

and We get there's cool BattleMech's. Lupin said to Steven.

it's so amazing. Steven replied to Lupin.

You look happy! Uh, did you destroy the cluster? Pearl said,

No, I talked to it. Steven replied Pearl.

What? Pearl said.

how did you talk to it? Goemon said.

It doesn't wanna destroy the Earth. It just wants company. And it's got it now. It's like a bajillion people! They'll have lots of time to get to know each other, now that they're in a bubble. Steven explains them.

How on Earth did you bubble that whole thing?! Pearl said.

Yeah..I mean, how did do you it? Lupin said.

We had a little help. Steven said.

with the two of us. Zenigata said.

(the cluster, now surrounded in a pink bubble.)

* * *

 **to be continued...**


End file.
